The present disclosure relates to an electronic device supporting a multi user environment.
In various settings, it is beneficial to employ one or more multi-user-enabled devices that are capable or being controlled remotely by an administrator. For example, in a large company or in an organization which issues multi-user enabled devices to its employees, an administrator may be capable of controlling each device remotely in order to provide critical updates, to install needed applications, and the like. However, since the administrator must install a client in each separate user space of each device to be managed, each of system complexity and administrative burden may increase.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method in which a device administrator is not required to be present in each of one or more specific user spaces in order to control each specific user space.